SpiderMan: The Series GAUNTLET Episode 12
by Triligors
Summary: Alfredo Maloni may seem like the ideal Renaissance student. Gets all the girls, has the best grades, the nicest student in school and in his spare time he robs from the rich and gives to himself.


"GAUNTLET"

A teleplay by

Triligors

"GAUNTLET"

EXT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- NIGHT

A tall silver building stands tall. Metallic reflections. Outside of the building stands a handsome young man, STAN SIMONS, kissing a beautiful woman, SALLY FIELDS.

SALLY

Stop- stop it… I don't even think we should be here now.

STAN

Nonsense, come on- it's going to be fun.

Stan puts his hand around her back and playfully grabs at her butt… she smiles.

STAN

Right?

Sally smiles.

STAN

So, show me to your "office".

Stan steps aside and opens the door for her.

SALLY

Wait—how did you—

STAN

Magic. After you babe.

Sally walks in and Stan checks behind his back.

JUMP CUT:

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES-ELEVATOR SHAFT

Stan and Sally bump up against the walls of the elevator, kissing fast and heated.

SALLY

You really are something Stan.

STAN

Well, gratification is my middle name.

The elevator doors open to an office floor.

STAN

No one's around

Stan steps out of the elevator and looks around the office building.

STAN

(wide grin)

Super.

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- OFFICES

Stan spreads his arms wide open, embracing the atmosphere.

STAN

I think I'm in love.

Sally puts her hand into his.

SALLY

Easy there, don't want me to become jealous now do you?

STAN

Of course not.

Sally and Stan kiss.

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- MANAGER'S OFFICE

Stan and Sally continue to heatedly kiss, Stan stops and looks into her eyes.

STAN

I think this calls for a celebration-

Stan walks over to a wine cooler and takes out a bottle of wine. He holds it in the air.

STAN

To the most beautiful woman on this planet, I couldn't have made it if it wasn't for you.

Sally blushes. Stan pours two glasses. In one he puts in a small tablet and mixes it in.

STAN

Martini- shaken, not stirred- coming up.

Stan gives Sally the mixed glass of wine.

STAN

Bottoms up.

Sally drinks it, her eyes blink as she slowly falls asleep.

SALLY

Stan… ti… tired.

Sally closes her eyes, Stan kisses her forehead.

STAN

Thanks doll, couldn't have done it without you.

Stan takes a black mask out of his pocket and puts it on over his head, looking through the eyes slit.

STAN

Time to earn a living.

Stan walks out of the room.

JUMP CUT:

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- VAULT ROOM

Stan is busy at work cracking the safe. It opens. He looks in towards the money, he smiles.

STAN

Smile for the cameras Mr. Invisible man.

INT. SECURITY ROOM

We can see that he had already had the feed cut into a continuous loop.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- NIGHT

Spider-Man swings through the Big Apple, bags of groceries hang against his arms. He lands on the streets below and citizens look towards him, some with raised eyebrows.

SPIDER-MAN

What? A man has to eat doesn't he?

In the distance was the SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES building. The ALARM goes off, Spider-Man sighs.

SPIDER-MAN

Just when I thought I was free, someone has to go and rob money again- thanks pal.

Spider-Man takes off into the air.

SPIDER-MAN

My aunt is really going to kill me.

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- STAIRS

Stan runs up the stairs, getting something out of his backpack- it looked to have wings on it.

EXT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- ROOFTOPS

Stan runs out onto the rooftop, throwing his backpack over the building and TRACK as it slams into an open gutter. Stan presses a button on the "wing machine" and the wings open up. He hears police sirens coming.

STAN

It's show time.

Stan nears the roof, wings expanded. Spider-Man lands behind him.

SPIDER-MAN

So, am I to presume you're the master thief?

Stan turns around to see Spider-Man

STAN

You're correct sir… but, may I ask you this.

Stan walks slower towards the edge of the roof.

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- STAIRWAY

Police are coming up the stairs, fast.

EXT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- ROOFTOPS

STAN

Can you handle, my gauntlet?

Stan jumps off the roof and begins to SOAR through the air and to safety.

SPIDER-MAN

You asked for it pal.

Spider-Man runs towards the edge of the roof, and is about to swing after him when. A DEEP VOICE, echoes from behind him.

DEEP VOICE

Easy- put your hands over you're head… you're under arrest.

Spider-Man turns around to face a COP.

SPIDER-MAN

It wasn't me, though!

The cop takes out his gun.

SPIDER-MAN

Oh, come on!

COP (trembling)

Hands in the air- now.

SPIDER-MAN

I'm sorry, can't do that.

Spider-Man jumps backwards off of the roof. Stan was already gone from sight. The cop runs to the edge and Spider-Man was gone. Then he web slings back up, over the roof, and away.

ACT I SCENE I

INT. SIMON & CO. INDUSTRIES- SECURITY ROOM

Cops swarm around the room, busily checking files and watching live video feeds. George Stacy walks in.

GEORGE

So, what do we got?

COP 1

A burglary, happened last night. One of our boys down at the precinct says Spider-Man was there.

COP 2

Spider-Man?

COP 1

That's what he says.

COP 3

Hey boss, do you think that he?

GEORGE

Seems highly unlikely… yet life tends to be stranger than fiction sometimes. So, what about camera feed anyone at all in or out?

COP 4

Hey boss, there was this one girl.

GEORGE

She still here?

COP 4

Back room, claims to have been dating a Stanley Simons. She also says that they were both in there last night… having _fun_.

GEORGE

Does her alibi check out?

COP 4

Not quite, we checked the feeds- she was the only one in the building, and no where near the vault.

GEORGE

Continuous play, on a loop- criminal's trying to cover his tracks… what about this Stanley Simons character what do we got on him?

COP 4

Stanley Simons, as far as New York- New York Stanley Simons goes… doesn't even exist. Pretty freaky stuff huh?

GEORGE

I'll go talk to her- in the mean time, make sure you don't go to the press. Spider-Man was the only "suspect" and if we allow that to get out- that may allow this guy to get an easy break and I don't want that happening, understood?

COPS (in unison)

Yes sir.

GEORGE

Good.

George exits the room.

ACT I SCENE II

**EXT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- PARKING LOT (FAT LIP BY SUM 41)**

A silver BMW convertible PEELS into the parking lot and stops. At the wheel is Stanley Simons, but others know him as ALFREDO MORELLI. Alfredo steps out the car and tosses the keys in the air. He grabs a paper from the back of his car and opens it, taking out a 100 paged paper neatly put together. He zips his backpack back up. He walks towards Professor Warren and hands him the file.

WARREN

You were only supposed to write 10 pages.

ALFREDO

Well, I felt that if I put more work and effort in I could hand you a "small book" enjoy.

Warren looks towards the teacher standing next to him and grins.

WARREN

A+ student, you should see his test scores. Overachievers.

A nerd-like kid, small, round glasses walks through the parking lot towards his small beat up pick up truck.

ALFREDO

Need a lift?

The nerd kid looks towards him suspicious. Alfredo tosses him the keys to his BMW.

ALFREDO

Just bring it back in one piece.

Alfredo looks over towards the cheerleaders.

CHEERLEADER 1

He is sooo dreamy.

CHEERLEADER 2

Not to mention sweet.

Alfredo enters the school.

**INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

Alfredo walks in, PAN OUT to see Peter and Jason at their lockers.

PETER

I don't trust him.

JASON

Who, Alfredo Morelli- Midtown's "cherished son?"

PETER

There's, I don't know- something awkward about him.

JASON

This coming from a guy who had more than one personality change over the course of one year.

PETER

(quick)

That's different… I mean… that was nothing, nothing at all.

(calm)

But, it's got to be an act or something.

JASON

And why is that?

PETER

Everybody loves the guy.

JASON

And?

PETER

Grade A student, jock, athlete, dates and is nice to all girls- and for some reason he lends out his car to about everybody here.

Peter and Jason look out towards the parking lot.

PETER (CONT'D)

_Everyone_.

JASON

So, you were paranoid about Flash because he has Gwen- now since Alfredo is moving in on Betty, once again you feel… rejected.

PETER

I do not feel rejected.

(beat)

And when did he start seeing Betty?

JASON

You mean you didn't notice?

Peter glances behind his shoulder. Betty and Alfredo were talking. Alfredo hands Betty flowers.

PETER

What should I say, I'm blind- sue me. But, I still don't trust the guy- he wants something… trust me.

FADE INTO:

act i scene iii

INT. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DISTRICT- INTERROGATION ROOM

A ROTATING FAN. ANGLE DOWN. Sally stares forward. The door opens. George Stacy walks in and sits down.

GEORGE

I'd like it if you'd answer a few questions for me.

SALLY

I'm innocent… I've been trying to tell your guys all days long- I didn't steal anything.

GEORGE

It's ok, your alibi checks out. Problem is however Miss Fields is that your boy friend…

SALLY

Stanley Simons, he exists ok- he's not some imaginary friend or something… he's real. I'm not delusional.

GEORGE

And no one is saying that you are. However, it is possible that he has given you some false information- as to his previous life history, his name, even who his best friends are. Everything that he has ever told you, could very well be a lie. That's why we need the basics. Where did you first meet him? To what places did he take you? Etcetera… these questions may seem very trivial- but they are important. I do not want to see an innocent woman wind up behind bars just because she was a victim of a harmful con.

SALLY

I, I never thought he would betray me. He… he said that he loved me. He came into Simon & Co. looking for a job- I'm the secretary there. He came over me, told me… told me how beautiful I was and that he wanted to take me someplace to have a cup of coffee.

GEORGE

Where did he take you?

SALLY

A… it was… Mr. Coffee house- it was this small place, ran right up the street.

GEORGE

What age would you say he was?

SALLY

Around my age- 17, 18… something around there.

GEORGE

Was there any other place he took you?

SALLY

Yeah to the local Cineplex, we saw a movie- then he asked me if I could give him a personal tour around the corporate building because he just got hired… we went into the building, we… we kissed and then he gave me a glass of wine. But, after that everything goes blank-

GEORGE

Is it possible that he could have slipped in a sleep inducer… a pill of some sort?

SALLY

It's possible.

GEORGE

Thank you for your help. I'll see what I can find out.

Sally shakes her head ok, George stands up and "fatherly-like" pats Sally on the shoulder.

GEORGE

Everything will be ok kid, we'll find the guy that did this- I promise.

act i scene iV

**INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MID TOWN FLIERS (IF YOU don't, don't BY JIMMY EATS WORLD)**

Betty sits at her computer typing… KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. Betty looks up and can see Alfredo smiling down towards her.

ALFREDO

Mind if I steal you away from the computer for a second?

betty

Um… yeah, yeah- ok, it's due in a couple of weeks… yeah, ok.

Alfredo smiles.

alfredo

That's what I like about you Betty, not afraid to stammer out a sentence- even though your articles prove that you have a high vocabulary.

betty

Well, agh… not that high.

alfredo

Modest too, what you writing about?

betty

This? Oh- agh… Spider-Man "supposedly" stole money from this big corporate financing company a couple of nights ago.

alfredo

I didn't know that, make the news yet?

betty

No… well, I know a friend who knows a friend who "hooked" me up.

Alfredo looks towards the headline.

alfredo

Spider-Man Set Up? Sounds like a pretty accusing headline Betts.

betty

Trust me, I know Spider-Man. Robbing isn't his thing.

alfredo

And you know this as a fact?

betty

Seems like a lot of magazines and newspapers are claiming that he's a bad guy- but, I believe that he's actually trying to do the right thing. I have hope that this is a better world than everyone sometimes gives it credit for.

alfredo

High spirits?

betty

You could say that.

alfredo

I have a favor to ask.

betty

Well, I don't think I can say no to my handsome flower buying boy friend, now can I? So, what do you want?

alfredo

I would really like it if you would introduce me to your friends at the Bugle, I always wanted to be a writer myself- don't know if I have the talent though.

betty

Well, you know what they say practice makes perfect.

alfredo

So is that a yes?

betty

Try more like a- definitely.

Alfredo smiles. He and Betty kiss.

ACT II SCENE I

**EXT. DAILY BUGLE- AFTERNOON- SUNNY**

The Daily Bugle building stood high, reflecting the sun light through it's windows. The red letters standing out.

BETTY (O.S.)

Welcome to the Daily Bugle.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- LOBBY**

Betty Brant and Alfredo walk towards the receptionist, talking on the way.

BETTY

Where we make captivating articles every day- each time earning a new avid reader.

ALFREDO

As I said before… absolutely fascinating. I can't believe I'm here. My father used to be a writer.

BETTY

That's really cool- where'd he work?

ALFREDO

Times, I always wanted to be a writer- you know, make ol' pop proud.

BETTY

Where is he now?

ALFREDO

He… he's dead.

BETTY

Oh… I'm, I'm so sorry- I… I didn't know… I'm…

ALFREDO

It's alright, how could anyone know right?

Betty shakes her head ok. She hands the receptionist a card.

RECEPTIONIST

Go on up Miss Brant.

Betty and Alfredo enter into-

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- ELEVATOR SHAFT**

Urich was already in when they got there.

URICH

Good morning Betty.

BETTY

Hey.

(beat)

Urich, I'd like you to meet my boy friend- Alfredo, Alfredo- Urich.

ALFREDO

I'm a real big fan of your work. It's an honor sir.

URICH

Well, it's an honor to meet a fan of mine any day of the week.

ALFREDO

I especially love your articles about Spider-Man, New York City, and the Kingpin.

URICH

Would you believe me when I tell you that most people think those stories rather belong in the tabloids?

ALFREDO

Well, those that do sir- have no imagination to see life as it truly is once so ever.

URICH AND ALFREDO

Life is stranger than fiction.

Urich smiles and pats Alfredo on the back.

URICH

(to BETTY)

I think I like this kid, already.

The elevator doors open. Alfredo and Betty exit, Urich stays.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES**

ALFREDO

Nice meeting you.

URICH

Same- here.

The elevator doors close.

BETTY

You never told me that you were a fan of "Mighty Urichs."

ALFREDO

Are you kidding? I can't wait every night until I read the next one.

Alfredo looks around the offices of the Daily Bugle.

ALFREDO

I feel like I'm at home already.

Peter is in the back working, when he notices Alfredo. They both look towards each other, locking eyes in a glare. One of the other GIRL WORKERs, very very hot, walks up to Peter.

GIRL WORKER

Who's the major hottie?

PETER

He… He… He's Alfredo Morelli- world's biggest "sweet talker." Mostly what he says is lies.

GIRL WORKER

Yeah, like what ever- he sure is cute though.

Peter looks towards the girl worker.

PETER

Yeah? Ok…? And why are you having this conversation with _me_?

GIRL WORKER

I thought you were…

PETER

Anything but.

GIRL WORKER

Then why have I never seen you with a girl before?

PETER

Well… I… I have secrets. Guess girls don't like a guy who keeps secrets- Gwen Stacy though… major babe, I'd like to…

GIRL WORKER

All right, all right- get the picture, I'm a girl- hello.

PETER

Well, vice a' versa… have a nice day.

GIRL WORKER

What ever.

The girl worker walks away, Peter just shrugs.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE**

Betty and Alfredo stand in the office, Jameson is on the phone.

JAMESON

(to PHONE)

Spider-Man the "master thief" why wasn't I told about this earlier? Biggest story that this news paper could print and we're the last ones to know… you're fired- if I can't find a better "it guy" to snoop around other people's business- got it!

Jameson slams the phone down and looks towards Betty and Alfredo

JAMESON

What do you want! I'm busy. If you want a job, go bother someone else- because, I already hired my quota of snot nosed kids already.

ALFREDO

Actually sir, I came to get an autograph.

JAMESON

An, autograph? How come?

ALFREDO

Well, I'm a big fan of your paper of course- only thing I read.

JAMESON

Look at this, a fan of the Bugle- you're always welcome here kid. What's your position on Spider-Man?

ALFREDO

Think he's rotten to the core.

(beat)

But depends on what view point you look at it from.

JAMESON

A hater with a heart… I feel like you're my own son. My boy Johnny, the astronaut. You know- I used to be quite a detective back in my day, Jigsaw Jameson they used to call me.

ALFREDO

I know sir, it's a real honor to finally meet you.

JAMESON

Same here, same here.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES**

Alfredo and Betty exit JJ's office. Peter still looks towards them.

BETTY

That was a first, J.J's never that nice to anyone.

ALFREDO

Well, just have to know how to impress a person.

CLOSE UP on Peter frowning, not believing one bit of it.

PETER

Or how to lie to them.

act ii scene ii

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- AFTERNOON

Gwen and Flash walk through the beautiful and lush Central Park.

FLASH

I, I just want to know what's been bothering you.

Gwen looks towards Flash, uncertain.

FLASH

I mean- ever since you're mother died… it's been like you're a completely different person.

GWEN

I'm not over it yet.

FLASH

And I don't expect you to be- trust me. It's just, you've acted really…

GWEN

Different?

FLASH

Yeah.

GWEN

I don't want your sympathy Flash.

They both stop walking and look into each others eyes. The sun romantically shining down upon them.

GWEN

I just, I just want someone to be there for me.

FLASH

I am there.

GWEN

I know, it's just… the more people that feel sorry for me- the more I can't stop thinking about how much I miss her.

FLASH

Then what do you want?

GWEN

I want you to understand me, be there for me. Help me forget, don't help me remember.

FLASH

I just want to make sure that you're ok.

GWEN

I know, my life's just been really rough on me lately.

FLASH

I know the feeling. You're lucky in a way though.

Gwen looks towards Flash, curious but loving.

FLASH (CONT'D)

My father. He's a great guy and all. But, sometimes I'd rather he not be there. Since I was small he always wanted me to become the star athlete. Be the best, be the fastest in every sport. Throw a football a mile away. If I'd lose a game- he would act as though I'm a failure as a son. If I'd win a game, he'd say "You played your hardest, next time play better and you'll rack up even more points." I don't even know if I play sports just because my father wants me to, or because I want to. But, lately- I've been getting the feeling that I was meant to be something, something more… someone better.

GWEN

You're not a bad guy Flash.

FLASH

Jealous as hell though. You, Peter- everyone I know has had a normal up bringing. A family that loves them. Me, I've never had any of that- some might say I'm a jerk. If it is- it's because… it's because I'm jealous. You're lucky Gwen, you had a mom- I don't even know what I have any more.

GWEN

Shh- you have me.

Flash smiles and they both kiss.

FADE TO:

act ii scene iii

INT. BUGLE- LOBBY

Alfredo says good bye to Betty and walks out the door. Peter approaches Betty.

PETER

Hey.

BETTY

Hey.

PETER

So…

BETTY

So…

PETER

Betty- be careful around him.

BETTY

Be careful around him?

PETER

I have a feeling he has a side no one knows about.

BETTY

That sounds like someone else I know.

PETER

I just don't want to see you wind up getting hurt.

BETTY

I already have once.

Peter looks towards the ground and nods his head.

PETER

I thought we were just-

BETTY

Friends?

Peter nods his head yes

BETTY

Well, I wanted us to be more than that Peter. But, in reality- the only person you could ever possibly love is Gwen. Well, now I found someone that I love. So, just let me be happy for once Pete.

Betty walks away and Peter lowers his head watching her leave. Urich walks over towards him.

URICH

Girl trouble?

Peter looks towards Urich and nods his head yes.

PETER

I, I just want her to be safe.

URICH

Hero complex huh? Yeah, I would have thought you'd develop one by now.

PETER

(fast and stressful)

Why… what are you saying? Why would I have?

URICH

Just saying, you follow Spider-Man around long enough. You'd forget if it's one person or two behind that mask of his. Good luck kid, I know you'll make the right decision… always do.

Urich walks away. Peter shakes his head yes, but looks towards Urich- _does he know? _Peter shakes his head no and leaves.

JUMP CUT:

act ii scene iv

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry walks around the room, Alfredo sits patiently at the desk.

HARRY

Impressive. A ton of community service and extracurricular activities. GPA is a perfect 4.0. Recommendations are phenomenal.

ALFREDO

Then what's the problem?

HARRY

It seems like a little too much, to be true.

ALFREDO

In other words?

HARRY

Unlike my father, I don't believe you're a man to be trusted. Everything here seems _overly_ good, as though you're hyped up as the perfect "all American boy scout"

ALFREDO

Maybe I am.

HARRY

I highly doubt it. I checked into your background.

ALFREDO

And?

HARRY

After a mile stone of having my top experts search the databases, some tidbits of your personal record are lies.

(beat)

Apparently someone knows how to crack into the framework of the CIA. But, like the rest of your life- you can not con yourself into having this scholarship.

ALFREDO

What! That's…

HARRY

What? Outrageous? So is a teenager trying to cover everything about his past life to the point in which he is completely reborn, no traces of ever having a history of crime.

(beat)

You were in juvenile hall for thievery for more than three years- they weren't able to catch you for two. Bottom line is- I'd suggest you leave before I call my security team in. And don't worry- we'll keep this as our own little secret. It might come in handy one day.

Alfredo frowns and walks out of the room. Harry shrugs.

ACT II SCENE V

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- NIGHT

George Stacy stands on the edge of the rooftop, looking around… waiting. THUD! Spider-Man lands behind him.

GEORGE

You wanted to see me?

SPIDER-MAN

There was a robbery the other night, thought you might want to know.

GEORGE

Already heard, their saying you did it.

spider-man

I may have been there, but that doesn't mean I did it.

GEORGE

I know, you were the fall guy… just managed to get there at the wrong time.

SPIDER-MAN

I need you to help me catch him.

GEORGE

Already set up a task force with that objective in mind.

SPIDER-MAN

He's going to strike again, soon.

GEORGE

How do you know this?

SPIDER-MAN

Just a feeling.

George looks away and towards the other buildings.

GEORGE

How will I know when it's going down?

SPIDER-MAN

I'll call you.

Spider-Man jumps off of the rooftop and swings away before George has a chance to turn back around again. He drops the cigarette he was smoking onto the roof and crushes it with his foot. Watches Spider-Man disappear into the night's city. Thinking. Waiting. Hoping.

ACT III SCENE I

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Alfredo was busy at a computer, Peter walks in. He takes a seat opposite Alfredo.

PETER

I know what you're up to.

Alfredo looks towards Peter curious.

PETER

You want Betty for something- I don't know what yet, but I will.

ALFREDO

What makes you think I want anything from her?

PETER

There's two lines in this playing field- you've got nice and you've got a con artist…

ALFREDO

So, you're accusing me of…

PETER

I don't get it, you manage to pull off more after school activities than anyone at this school, you have two part time jobs and you get the highest grades in your class.

ALFREDO

What, jealous?

PETER

Not jealous, curious… for any normal person that would burry them.

ALFREDO

Let me guess, you used to be the head of the class- fear a little competition Petie? Or, what was it the kids used to call you… oh yeah, now I remember- Puny… Puny Parker. I suggest, that you mind your own business…

PETER

Yeah, why's that?

ALFREDO

Because someone's going to wind up coming out of this whole ordeal hurt, and it's not going to be me… I'm a winner Pete, always have been…

(stands up)

Always will be.

Alfredo walks towards Betty, so that Peter could see. They both say hi and kiss. Alfredo looks back towards Peter grinning.

PETER

What are you trying to hide?

JUMP SHOT:

ACT III SCENE II

INT. DAILY BUGLE- COPYING ROOM

Alfredo is in a small room, boxes everywhere. Copying blue prints from the Daily Bugle floor plans. The door opens and Urich walks in. He looks towards Alfredo curiously. Alfredo quickly covers up the blue prints.

URICH

What are you up to?

ALFREDO

Agh, you know the usual- Betty wanted me to copy a couple of things for her recent school article- only copying machine in town I know of and I didn't think any…

URICH

Easy kid- it's cool.

(beat)

I'll come back later.

Urich leaves. Alfredo sets back to work.

ALFREDO

So will I.

ACT III SCENE III

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Norman sits behind the desk drinking wine, Harry enters.

HARRY

Father?

NORMAN

So the prodigal son returns.

harry

What do you want dad, I know it's not like you to stop by without having an- alterior motive in mind.

norman

Too much knowledge can sometimes be a-

harry

Skip the lectures dad and go straight to the punch line.

norman

A scholarship fund was supposed to go to a Alfredo Morelli- Menken recently told me that you refunded the offer.

harry

I just think there are better candidates out there.

norman

And what are your qualifications for better?

harry

Well, for one- they wouldn't be a thief.

norman

So you had your men check up on his background?

harry

You knew?

norman

Of course I knew, but he is still the best Harry. What he did at a very early age requires an amendable amount of knowledge. Besides, he spent his time behind bars- the conscience was given a… free slate.

harry

There are kids out there who have worked hard in school for all their lives and never got caught up in anything dangerous or illegal. With just the same academic profile of that of Alfredo Morelli. Those kids deserve more of a chance for a better life, than this kid does.

norman

And why is that Harry? Because he had a disgruntled childhood?

harry

He went into the database and gave himself a new identity, who is saying that he could not have done the same on his resume?

norman

Street smarts is not a thing you learn in school son, trust me- I know.

harry

Or is he another trophy to add to your collection?

norman

(grins laughing)

Collection? Collection of what?

harry

Hmm… I don't know dad, like Kevin Fritz for example.

norman

Really son, I don't know where you get your information… but, you are gullible- I'll admit that. Especially with that woman friend of yours, what is her name again?

harry

Keep her out of this, this has nothing to do with her.

norman

You're so blind you can hardly even see it, can you?

harry

Don't talk about her that way.

norman

You're sleeping with the enemy- and you don't even know it.

harry

I'm not listening to you father. You're trying to get me to distrust her, trying to break us apart. Just like all the rest, it's not going to happen this time dad.

norman

So it is true, she is stronger than you.

Harry leaves the room and Norman grins laughing.

NORMAN

The curtain has unfortunately blinded you son.

ACT III SCENE IV

**INT. ALFREDO'S APARTMENT (MAKE A MOVE BY INCUBUS)**

Alfredo is sitting at his chair, busy. Sprawled over the desk are blueprints to the Daily Bugle building. He takes a compass and begins to plot it out.

ACT III SCENE V

**EXT. DAILY BUGLE**

Day turns to night.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- PARKING LOT**

Alfredo walks through the empty parking lot. The night sky in the background. He looks up and he can see a camera. He walks over to his car and enters. He picks up a book and begins to read.

**INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- HALLWAYS**

Peter looks towards Betty and Alfredo flirting.

**INT. DAILY BUGLE- SECURITY ROOM**

Alfredo enters the room and looks around, he takes out the security feed from the other night. He takes out a device and presses a button on it, and the feed instantly switches over to a continuous loop- he presses it again, everything is back to normal. He puts it into his pocket and walks away.

**INT. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DISTRICT- CELL**

Sally sits on a dusty jail bench staring forward, isolated.

**INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MID TOWN FLIERS **

Betty is at the computer typing, Alfredo walks in with flowers.

ALFREDO

I landed a job at the Bugle.

BETTY

Really?

ALFREDO

Yeah- jr. writer, I was hoping that we could go out later tonight. Celebrate. Perhaps go to the Bugle later on?

BETTY

It will be closed by then.

ALFREDO

Come on' – it'll be fun.

BETTY

Well, don't see where the harm is in it.

Alfredo grins.

ALFREDO

Exactly.

PAN AROUND Peter is standing right outside of the halls, he walks away.

ACT III SCENE VI

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY- PAY PHONE**

Peter inserts a quarter and dials numbers in.

GEORGE (O.S.)

Hello, you've reached George Stacy- how may I help you?

PETER

Well, for starters you could help me clear my name.

GEORGE (O.S.)

Never thought you'd call.

PETER

I gave you my word didn't I? I think I found a likely candidate. That girl involved, secretary right?

GEORGE (O.S.)

Yeah, why?

PETER

I just had a major case of de'javue … it's going to be the Daily Bugle, tonight. Wait for my sign though.

GEORGE (O.S.)

Why?

PETER

Just need to make sure I have the right guy.

GEORGE (O.S.)

This isn't going to be like that last time is it? I arrive, a huge explosion occurs, you walk out the front door.

PETER

Not tonight chief, can't give my word though.

GEORGE (O.S.)

What's this thief named anyways?

PETER

I don't know exactly, goes by Alfredo Morelli- but, you've got a girl in the precinct who claims his name is Stanley. I'll call you.

Peter hangs up the phone and looks around, seeing some eyes on him.

PETER

Jr. Police in training, new program over at the Y- you have kids? Recommend you sign them up… It's awesome.

Peter walks away.

ACT III SCENE VII

EXT. DAILY BUGLE- NIGHT

Alfredo and Betty walk towards the Bugle building, Alfredo's arm wrapped around Betty.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICES

Peter sits at one of the desks reading "Super hero guide book for dummies 101." He hears laughter coming from the elevator shaft in front of him and springs towards the ceiling and out of sight.

ALFREDO

Want a coffee?

BETTY

Love one.

Alfredo grins and walks towards the opposite room. Their both gone. Peter hops back down, takes the phone and dials George Stacy.

PETER

(whisper)

It's happening.

Peter hangs up and runs towards the stair way.

INT. NEW YORK CITY –POLICE DISTRICT

George Stacy is on the phone.

GEORGE

We've got an anonymous tip- the thief is striking right now, I want all units over at the Daily Bugle immediately.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICE ROOM

Alfredo walks in carrying two cups of coffee.

ALFREDO

Open up.

Alfredo hands the cup to Betty, she drinks from it.

BETTY

Al… I… ti…erd

Betty closes her eyes. Alfredo looks towards her smiling.

ALFREDO

Couldn't have done it without you babe.

Alfredo walks out of the room.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY STREETS

Cop cars rush along the streets, sound of their sirens wailing.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- OFFICE ROOM

Spider-Man rushes in and finds Betty unconscious. He wipes her hair back lovingly.

SPIDER-MAN

Everything will be ok, I promise you.

Spider-Man looks towards the exit and takes off.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- VAULT ROOM

Alfredo works at the vault. Spider-Man enters.

SPIDER-MAN

Hate to crash this party, but you're under arrest.

Alfredo takes out a gun and aims it towards Spider-Man.

ALFREDO

No, I'm not… but you're finished.

A bullet shoots out in slow motion, Spider-Man dives into the air barely missing it. He lands and looks around suspicious.

SPIDER-MAN

Game over.

Spider-Man quickly sends out a web and Alfredo is tied up with webbing.

ACT IV SCENE I

EXT. DAILY BUGLE- ROOFTOPS

Spider-Man walks towards George Stacy.

GEORGE

So, another criminal behind bars… another crime foiled and…

SPIDER-MAN

And?

GEORGE

I can finally see hope that this city will some day be safe.

SPIDER-MAN

How's the girl?

GEORGE

Betty?

(beat)

She's fine, just a sleep inducer that knocked her out. Gave her quite a dream though, she'll wake up in the morning.

SPIDER-MAN

That's good news, I heard about your wife. I'm sorry.

GEORGE

Yeah? But, we can't all get what we want in life. People go, and we just have to learn to accept that… if we don't then we can be consumed by hate.

SPIDER-MAN

So, what about Sally Fields?

GEORGE

We caught the _real_ thief, she was released.

Spider-Man shakes his head ok.

GEORGE

You're exactly what this city needs… especially now, too bad some people don't see it that way.

SPIDER-MAN

Bad publicists… So what do you think?

GEORGE

I think you're trying to help…

George looks behind his shoulder and Spider-Man was already gone.

GEORGE

But, I've been wrong before.

George looks forward as Spider-Man swings through the city.

ACT IV SCENE II

INT. STACY FAMILY HOME- GWEN'S BEDROOM

Gwen was asleep, the door to her room creaks open. George walks in and sits beside the corner of her bed. A tear falls down his eyes. Gwen sits up in bed and looks towards him.

GWEN

What's wrong dad?

George looks towards Gwen, not afraid to show his tears.

GEORGE

You're mother… even since she died, I've been- negligent. I'm going to stop Gwen, I promise you… if it's the last thing I do, I'll never have another ounce of alcohol in my body. You have my word. I'll make things better… for both of us.

FADE TO:

ACT IV SCENE III

**INT. MID TOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS (BECAUSE YOU LIVE by jesse mcCartney)**

Peter enters and looks towards Betty, busily typing on her computer. She looks up and smiles.

BETTY

Hey.

PETER

Hey, I heard what happened- wanted to make sure that you were ok.

BETTY

Physically fine and dandy, mentally…

Peter looks towards her with regret.

BETTY (CONT'D)

Not so hot… I don't get it. Am I prone to falling in love with every super powered guy I meet?

PETER

It wasn't just you though Betty, the entire school didn't know what Alfredo was pulling up from the curtains.

BETTY

I was a pawn Peter, he- he didn't even like me. No guy will ever truly like me.

PETER

From before, the day at the Bugle… you never did let me finish.

Betty looks up towards Peter.

PETER

You said that you wanted us to be something more than friends. So do I.

(beat)

What do you say to a double cappuccino- don't have that much money, but I'll live.

BETTY

Is that your way of asking me out on a date Mr. Parker?

Peter smiles. Their hands touch.

PETER

Yeah. So, do you?

BETTY

Definitely.

Peter and Betty kiss.

ACT IV SCENE IV

INT. NEW YORK CITY POLICE DISTRICT- PRISON CELL

Alfredo wears an orange jump suit. He looks up with tired eyes and can see a COP looking down towards him smiling.

COP

You're free to go kid.

Alfredo looks towards him curious.

COP

Your bail money was paid.

ALFREDO

By who?

CLOSE UP finely polished shoes and expensive dress pants. Walking through the halls and stopping at the cell. CLOSE UP Alfredo grinning.

ALFREDO

I was wondering when you would come.

ACT IV SCENE V

EXT. FOREST HILLS

Gwen and Peter walk along the neighborhood.

PETER

So, how are you?

GWEN

Good, you?

PETER

Better than ever, how are you and Flash?

GWEN

It's a difficult time in our relationship, my mother just passing away and all… but, we'll get by.

PETER

How's your dad?

GWEN

He told me last night that he would try to stop drinking, so far he's been true to his word.

PETER

Last night?

GWEN

Yeah, why?

Peter grins.

PETER

Oh, nothing- just couldn't tell if I heard you correctly.

GWEN

So… heard about you and Betty, is it true?

PETER

How did-

GWEN

Well, word tends to travel fast. I'm happy for you.

Peter blushes.

PETER

So, how are you getting by? With your mother and all-

GWEN

As weeks tick by, it's getting better… emotionally… by the second- but I can't forget her, or what happened. I'm trying though.

PETER

Don't… that only makes it worse. Trust me, I know. It was a tragic event Gwen, there's nothing you can do about it. Avoiding it just makes it worse, embracing it… now that's a whole different ball game.

GWEN

So, have you? Embraced it?

Peter looks away, thinking.

PETER

(not fully honest)

Yeah… I have.

Gwen looks into Peter's eyes and can see the pain. The sadness. The guilt.

ACT IV SCENE VI

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry watches the television, which was currently set to the news.

NEWSCASTER

Today Alfredo Morelli was released from prison, we are not certain who paid for bail at this moment in time… for those of you who have been living under a rock, Morelli was one of New York City's most dangerous thief. He was caught second time round' by George Stacy, a long standing policeman looking out for…

Harry turns the TV off

HARRY

Typical.

Almost as if on cue Norman walks in.

NORMAN

Just dropping by to pick up a few pile of notes I left the other day.

HARRY

Is that it dad? Nothing but the truth, so help you God?

NORMAN

What are you ranting on about now?

HARRY

Just that Alfredo Morelli was released, barely a day after he was originally slated for life imprisonment.

NORMAN

And you think I have something to do with it?

(he laughs)

I may have done many things in the past Harry… but, unfortunately- this was not one of them… agh, here they are.

Norman picks up the notes.

NORMAN

Good day son, and I assure you- if I had done something, I would be the first to know about it.

Norman exits the room, Harry watches him leave. Unbelieving. Untrusting. But, on the other side of the city.

INT. HAMMER TECHNOLOGIES- BASEMENT LAB ROOM

Alfredo leans against the wall in a straight jacket. He looks up towards Justin Hammer.

HAMMER

I think you'll make a fine addition to the team.

ALFREDO

What do you want from me!

HAMMER

From you? Nothing… but, from your genes… that's a whole different story altogether now, isn't it?

alfredo

What is this place?

hammer

The laboratories, at Hammer technologies, the place that no one else knows about… here we do research and experiments on our "patients" DNA… if you look to your right you can see one of our newest accomplishments.

Alfredo looks to see a short timid teenager. Rocking back and forth.

ALFREDO

Who is he?

The teenager's eyes begin to light up. As he continues to rock back and forth.

TEENAGER

(chilling whisper)

I'm going to get out… I'll get out… I'll get out…

BOOM! Lightning erupts from all over his body. Teenager becomes part of the lightning, he screams out of pain- but he is unharmed.

HAMMER

We know him only by one name… Project Electro.

Alfredo looks towards Hammer terrified. He begins to bang his fists against the glass.

ALFREDO

Let me out! Let me out!

HAMMER

I'm afraid we can't do that Alfredo. You belong to us now, have a pleasant life.

Justin Hammer walks away, the lights turning off with each step he makes. CLOSE UP Alfredo leaning against the wall scarred.

ALFREDO

Don't leave me like this.

The lights turn off and we fade to…

FADE TO:

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

On the desk we see a CLOSE UP of a newspaper article with the front headline reading "SPIDER-MAN IN LEAGUES WITH ALFREDO MORELLI" "THE BUGLE HEIST." Jameson looks around the office, he was alone.

JAMESON

Am I always to be thwarted, embarrassed, frustrated by Spider-Man? I hate that costumed freak more than I've ever hated anyone before! I'll never be contented while he's free!

Jameson stands up and walks over towards the window looking out at the night sky.

JAMESON

All my life I've only been interested in one thing—making money! And yet, Spider-Man risks his life day after day, with no thought of reward! If a man like him is good—is a hero—then what am I? I can never respect myself while he lives.

The lights in the empty offices turn off.

JAMESON

Spider-Man represents everything that I'm not. He's brave, powerful and unselfish. The truth is, I envy him! I, J. Jonah Jameson… I'd give everything I own to be the man that he is!

(beat)

But I can never climb to his level.

Jameson walks over towards the pre-prepared newspaper and looks at it for a moment.

JAMESON (CONT'D)

So all that remains for me is—to try to tear him down…

JUMP TO:

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREET CURB

The paper with the same headline is thrown to the ground in stacks, the edition was going out.

JAMESON (V.O.)

Because god help me—

EXT. NEW YORK CITY SKY- AFTERNOON

Spider-Man swings through the city, jubilant, and off into the distance.

JAMESON (V.O.)

I'm jealous of him.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
